Shades of Grey
by animejunky78
Summary: The new arrival is not what she seems. Kurama decides to investigate her more closely.  Two demon's one female, what is a girl to do?   I have not found any good Kurama fanfics so this is my attempt.  Please R&R, first YYH fanfic.
1. New Arrival

**New Arrival**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Hiei, I can not go with you right now." Kurama insisted in his usual low tone.

"Kurama, why do you insist on continuing this facade?" The black haired man asked pointedly. "You can never leave behind who you really are. Don't deny it."

"I chose to live as a human, and I have strived to do so. I can not change my past, but I can affect my future." The red head turned and walked away from the shorter demon, but stopped in the doorway. "Tell me what you find out about this new demon. If he appears to be trouble we will take care of him."

A wicked smile slowly crept across the face of Hiei. His ultimate victory over his companion was as good as a yes in his eyes. The dark haired demon turned and left very well satisfied. Kurama walked down the street toward the train station. He wondered idly to himself, how he got wrapped up in this whole thing to begin with. If he was being honest with himself, he was more interested in accompanying Hiei and discovering the demon that had recently come into town. This one has been particularly troublesome. There have been an abnormal number of women being abducted, and it was no coincidence. While riding the train downtown, Kurama thought about what Hiei had said about denying his past. Kurama, had never denied his past, but he was trying to leave it behind. However, it was difficult. Yoko was a part of him, and that would never change.

His red hair swayed lightly as he physically shook his head, and returned his thoughts to his current task. Professor Toshio had asked him to meet a student that was coming into town today. An exchange student from America. There was no more information then the students last name. This should be interesting, he thought to himself with a light smirk. Since entering university, Kurama had been able to divide his time between human and demon concerns better. Although, being a top scoring student meant many professors were asking for his time. Today was one thing he didn't mind so much. Meeting new people was always interesting, and someone from the states would be most intriguing. The train slowed to a stop and he exited onto the platform. The bus station was a short walk from here, and it would be pleasant with the weather cooling.

The bus had turned off the main road to a side street that led to the back side of the commuter hub. Other busses were all lined up with passengers boarding and departing, and workers loading and unloading baggage. Abby thought how strange it all seemed in such a small fragile moment, but when she brought the bigger picture into view it wasn't so absurd. Her travels had taken her around the world in a matter of a few years, and this time she was closer then ever to reaching her goal. She looked at her notebook again. She had convinced a college professor that she was an exchange student and would have someone meeting her at the bus station. The pen inked on the paper was one single word. Minamino. Who was coming to meet her? The idea seemed so juvenile, it didn't really matter who this person was. She would use them the way she had used countless others. Abby wasn't a mean spirited person by nature, but her situation had made manipulation a necessity. The few jobs that she had secured recently wouldn't keep her for long. Traveling was becoming very expensive. The last year or so she had been using this exchange student routine to get by, and so far it had worked fine. The drivers loud speaker caught her attention when he announced their arrival and the bus was ready to unload. Abby stood and pulled her rather large ruck sack from the overhead storage. Slinging it over her shoulder, she bolstered it one more time to distribute the weight better. The strange girl filed into line with the other passengers, ready to start off in again in this new city.

The passengers exited one by one, Kurama wondered how he would know the person he was suppose to meet. He had a name and nothing else. Was this student male or female, young or old, short or tall? Deciding that it was best to observe first, he leaned against a nearby pillar and watch closely as one by one the riders left the bus. Each passenger met and joined with their respectively waiting person. Then he saw her. A little taller then the man in front of her, but shorter then himself. Her olive complexion and brown hair was a stand out. She was not a native, that much was certain. He stood himself straighter, watching her, and taking her in. She was very beautiful whoever she was. She carried a large ruck sack over her shoulders. Her deep brown hair would easily go past her knees if it wasn't pulled into a high ponytail. A few thick chunks were pulled around her face, and curls at the ends came to rest against the top of her breasts. These chunks of hair were dyed a vivid dark blue color, that contrasted her crystalline green eyes. Her clothes helped her blend in more though. Muted colors designed to not stand out in anyway. She wore a military green bomber jacket with a short cropped black shirt underneath. The shirt afforded a good view of her toned stomach. Her pants were a loose cargo style pant in a khaki color, ending with a pair of thick soled black boots and capped with a studded black leather belt. She reached for a large duffle bag that had just been unloaded then turned around and began scanning the crowd.

Her gaze fell on him almost immediately. Kurama walked forward, their gaze fixed on one another. The girl began to weave through the crowd, her eyes not leaving him for a moment. When they were a few feet apart the girl set down the enormous duffle bag, her eyes still focused on the red haired man in front of her.

"Are you Minamino?" She asked in a soft melodic tone.

"You must be Simons." Kurama said. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Abby." She insisted while extending her hand. "Abbiegail, is far too formal for my taste."

Kurama looked at her hand for a brief moment then took it up carefully, and she shook it up and down three times. After releasing his hand she bent to a low bow.

'_This guy is a demon. I think. It feels different, like he's half demon or something. I need to be careful.'_

"Suichi." Kurama offered her before bowing his respect to her. "You speak our language very well."

"I have been studying in Japan for quite some time now. I am very familiar with your culture and your language."

"Impressive. I am honored, Abby." Kurama took her in more carefully '_This girl has unusually high spirit energy. I wonder if she is trained or not. She doesn't seem to have taken notice of my demon energy, or she is not showing it. I will have to watch her closely.'_

"Indeed." Abby conceded. '_He is someone to keep a close eye on. I will have to find out his true identify. If he truly is a demon, then I must kill him.'_ Her eyebrow lifted slightly. "Honored."

Without much more said between them Kurama reached for her large duffle bag, easily lifting it over his shoulder. Abby was impressed that such a light figured man was so strong. She knew from experience that that duffle bag was easily forty or fifty pounds, and he lifted it like it contained feathers. Now she was really interested. She followed after him as he gracefully walked out of the bus station.

"Would you like to take a cab or would you prefer the train?" He asked over his shoulder to her.

"The train. I need to conserve what money I have." Her voice reflected her lighthearted smile; making Kurama grin.

"The train it is." He turned back the way he had come earlier and walked at a slow and steady pace. Abby silently trailed behind for a while, but then moved along side of him.

"So, you must stand out around here as much as I do." She glanced sideways at him. His eyes did not detract from the path in front of him.

"Quite." Was his simple and direct answer. "However, no one bothers me. Most people are use to my red hair by now."

"So, how did you come to have red hair and green eyes. Is your family not from Japan?"

"No, we are all native. I was just a fluke." His eyes still did not meet hers.

Abby could feel that he was hold something back. Figuring it was safer not to make her true self known she didn't reach out with her spirit energy to gauge him; he might bolt. The pair remained silent until they reached the train station. Once on board the train to head back to the university, Kurama continued the slow conversation.

"Are you staying on campus?" He asked.

"I believe so. Professor Toshio was not very clear on my accommodation. In fact, he wasn't very clear on anything. I think that I am inconveniencing him." Abby looked at her toes.

"Don't worry about it. He is like that with everyone." Kurama continued to study her carefully for any sign that she might be a threat. "If they do not have a place for you, we will figure something out."

"I could stay in a hotel for the night." She said looking into his vibrant green eyes. "Thank you for the help."

They left the train and headed for the university. As was expected no room had been arranged for the new comer. Abby was very gracious about the whole thing and preceded to leave on her own. She was barely off campus when Kurama had caught up to her. He took up her large bag again, and walked quietly beside her. She didn't say anything and didn't reach out spiritually either. They had walked a few blocks to a nearby hotel. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would do. Abby looked at it with a soft sigh. Honestly, she was not looking forward to another run down hotel room.

"Would you like to stay somewhere else?" Kurama asked softly.

"I can't afford much else for long." Abby's voice sounded aged and defeated. Kurama wondered as to why she would feel that way.

"I've got a place you can stay if you like." He offered carefully.

"I can't impose. Besides you don't even know me." The sarcasm in her voice was evident.

"It's no inconvenience. It is a spare apartment, you could say." Kurama picked his words carefully.

"A spare apartment." Abby's tone was now laced in suspicion. "Who, just has a spare apartment."

"Well, it is a place that me and my friends use from time to time. We stay there on occasion, and right now it is empty." He was careful not to let too much information out about who these friends were. "It would only be temporary." He added noting her hesitation.

"Just until I find a place." She agreed, and Kurama nodded.

Abby dropped her ruck sack on the bed in one of the two rooms in the apartment, and fell backwards onto the bed. Kurama followed behind with her duffle bag. He couldn't help but look at her flat toned stomach as she lay stretched on the bed. All the while they had been together that afternoon, he had noticed her scent. It was a sweet blend of ginger and lilies. Relaxed on the bed as she was, her scent increased in strength for a moment, until she realized him standing in the doorway. She sat up quickly and straightened herself before standing.

"You must be tired." Kurama said softly.

"Yeah. It's been a long day. I would love to take a shower and lay down." She demurred for a brief moment.

"I'll leave you to it then. I will come back in the morning, and we can figure something out for a more permanent residence."

"Thank you, Suichi." Her voice was very soft as she spoke, and the red haired man turned to leave.

"There is some food in the fridge, but I don't know if it's any good. There is a grocer and restaurant just down the street." He said as he got to the door.

"Oh. Food." Her hand went to her now rumbling stomach. "I hadn't even thought about it."

"You should eat something." He turned to face her for an instant before turning the door handle, and opening the door.

"Suichi." She jerked forward slightly. "Could I take you to dinner? It's the least I could do for everything you have done for me today."

"It's not necessary." He started, but then saw the pleading in her eyes. "But, I would be glad to join you."

"Great, let me shower and change first." Her spirits lifted immediately and she turned and bounced away.

Kurama sat in one of the chairs at the table and waited for his new acquaintance to get herself ready. He could hear the shower running, and the smell of shampoo and soap soon reached his sensitive nose. After about fifteen minutes or so the water stopped and the humidity of the shower began to come out from under the door. Abby exited the bathroom wrapped tightly in a towel. Kurama did not lift his eyes to look at her, but his keen eyesight caught many interesting scars on her legs and arms. She had quickly walked back to the room that she had claimed and softly pushed the door, but it didn't latch. The shuffling sounds coming from behind the door made it clear that she was finding new clothes.

Kurama glanced sideways as the door drifted open slightly. It was little more then a crack in the doorway, but it was more then enough for him to catch a glimpse of the girl in the room. She was standing in view of the slightly opened door. She was completely bare from head to toe. Her long wet hair hung heavy over her shoulders and down the length of her back. When she leaned sideways her hair cleared away from her back, revealing a long deep scar that started just below her right shoulder blade and made its way to the left side of her hips. Kurama couldn't help but gasp at such a sight. Quickly, realizing his slip he diverted his eyes. Before long the door opened completely.

Abby stood in the doorway wearing dark blue jeans, the same black boots and belt, with a dark blue cropped shirt. Her jacket hanging from the finger tips of her right hand. Her hair still wet and tousled around her. She set her jacket on the back of the couch and walked into the bathroom. With practiced hands she separated her colored strands and pulled the rest into the high ponytail like before. Kurama looked her over quickly and noticed how fit her body really was. The clothes did a good job of hiding her true physical attributes. He hadn't realized with the loose jacket she wore that she was a bit more 'endowed' then he had first figured. He almost blushed at this observation, but managed to fend it off.

"You ready." Abby's voice came suddenly.


	2. Conflict of Interest

**Conflict of Interest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

The clock struck eleven o'clock. Abby rolled away from the red lights of the alarm clock to the black of the empty window. It had been years since she had slept at night, and today was rough having to stay up during the day for the move. The stars sparkled faintly in the distance, the lights of the city almost drowned out the celestial bodies. Rolling onto her back the girl stretched her arms over her head, spread her legs wide pulling her body in different directions, extending her muscles. With trained caution she slowly reached out with her spiritual energy in search out any demons in the area. It was part of the routine to search each hour as the night goes on. That's when she felt it prickling at the fringes of her senses. The slight tickle of a demon nearby. She sat up quickly, and opened the window, looking out into the blackness.

The air was cool but still mild. Abby inhaled deeply, closing her eyes in concentration. When she opened her eyes again she released the deep breath slowly, then set one foot up on the window frame. Suddenly, with a lithe movement she was gone from the window. A soft graceful figure now bounded from roof top to roof top with a speed that defied human expectation. When the figure settled on the edge of a tall building bordering a construction site the woman's long brown hair swayed slightly forward by her sudden stop. Abby leaned over her knee to look down into the metal framing of the building across from her. Her eyes scanned the framework carefully and thoroughly. Her eyes snapped to the left side of the buildings skeleton and her eyes narrowed.

Deep in the bowels of the buildings framework was a demon. Not a very powerful one from the looks of it, but a demon nonetheless. He was big. Like most low level demons, but his demonic energy wasn't anything to cause her any real concern. It had been nearly a week since she had hunted a demon, and she was beginning to crave the hunt again. Then she saw it. Another smaller form was standing next to the larger demon. When the bulk of the demons body moved away she saw him. It was another demon and a small pile on the floor before him. This other smaller demon was not to be underestimated. Abby had learned from experience that the more humanoid the demon appeared the stronger they were. This one was still nothing to be concerned over, but she would be cautious entering the fight. The heap on the floor moved and a girls face came into view now. Abby's eyes widened at the new addition to the party. A young girl, possibly a teenager, but a human. The fear in the girls eyes was evident and the hunter knew what the young girl was about to become. A meal.

Abby stood straight and began to focus her energy into the palm of her hand. When the energy manifested itself a coil of energy was looped in her hand. With a quick gauge of the distance she leapt toward the nearest I-beam. Mid flight she released the end of the coil of energy and flung it toward the metal girder, the energy whip wrapped around the metal tightly and she swung herself into the belly of the metal skeleton. Her feet landed softly without much sound and she crouched like a predator stalking it's prey. She reached out with her spirit energy again to pinpoint the demons again. They were just ahead of her to the right. The stronger one must have picked up on her, because he was suddenly scrambling and the large one was coming her direction. He was a poor judge of energy location, because with a quick shift into the shadows and the hulking demon went right past her. She slid from shadow to shadow as the demon moved farther away from his stronger counterpart. When Abby had deemed it a safe distance she stepped out of the shadows to face the massive demon.

The demon stopped quickly when the slight woman stepped from the darkness in front of him. No fear in her eyes, and her energy whip limp at her side. The intensity burning in her eyes shook the demon hard and he almost bolted on the spot. The thought of his companion stopped him. Either way he was dead, and better by a woman then that pompous demon he teamed up with. The demon took on a defensive stance and lengthened his claws. His shoulders were disproportionately big in comparison to his body, and he was a deep crimson color from head to toe. His black hair came to his shoulders, tangled and weather-beaten. His torso was bare except for the black leather bands on his wrists and around his neck. A tattered pair of jeans barely covered the rest of him, and his clawed toes were exposed as well. That's when she noticed the two stubby horns that sprouted from under his hair. One neatly placed on either side of his head just over the brow ridge. This demon was even weaker then she had originally thought. It most have been the other ones energy that she was sensing.

A wicked grin came over her face as her gaze grew more predatory and needing. This one enjoyed the kill, and the thought was clear on her face. The red demon began to shake under the gaze of the hunter that bore down on him. In one last desperate act he charged blindly at her. With the grace and skill of a trained warrior she flicked her energy whip into action. Before the demon was within five feet of her, he dropped in a bloody heap at her feet. The look of shock still etched on it face. With one final flick of the whip the blood flew from it and coiled into her hand again. Without a second glance she turned and began walking toward her next victim.

In the shadows of the building opposite these dangerous events a figure stood calm and still, watching carefully. A soft breeze rustled his red hair slightly. His eyes were fixed on the slender woman before him, and did not react when a shorter demon landed nearby to him. The black figure moved in close to him, and still he did not respond. The black demon drew his sword slowly and then stopped when the red haired man silently put out his hand in a gesture to halt. The shorter demon returned his sword and looked to where his companions eyes where fixated. Across from them he could see a slender girl with long brown hair wielding an energy whip approaching a demon with a young girl as it's hostage. The red haired demon pointed to the pile of flesh and blood that she had left behind, then held up one finger. With widened eyes the black demon looked on more intently.

Abby walked slowly to the demon with the young girl. He flared his demon energy in warning, but the woman simply smirked. She released her coiled whip to fall at her side. The demon looked human in most ways beside his sharp teeth and slightly pointed ears. The end of her whip drug on the metal beams and began to spark with increased energy. The demon across from her was holding the young girl tightly in front of him like a shield. Abby made no response to the demons action or the apparent danger that the human girl was in. The woman carefully showed no emotion. The dark haired woman stopped a few short paces away from the demon that knew he was outmatched. The two opponents faced off in a brief moment of silence. A quick flick and the demon fell to the metal flooring. The hostage girl fell away from the demons bloody body trembling and wide eyed with fear. It didn't even appear that the woman had struck, her movements so quick that the girl could not see them. She had cut the demon into multiple pieces, without ever touching the girl, and returning her whip before the girl even hit the flooring. Allowing her whip to dissipate she knelt down in front of the shaking girl.

"Are you hurt?" Abby asked with a soft mothering tone.

The girl weekly shook her head. Abby looked her over quickly to be sure that she was unharmed. When she was satisfied that the girl was not injured, she pulled the girl to her feet and began to move her to the service elevator. That's when she felt them. Two more demon, nearby. She stopped and focused on the location of these two newcomers. They are strong. More powerful then any other demon she had come up against. In a flash she was speeding toward the edge of the framed building. Her whip was immediately drawn again and coiled in her hand. She stopped at the edge and scouted the nearby area, but she couldn't sense them anymore. The hunter stood still and cautious waiting for any sign of the demons that had just come into her senses.

Kurama and Hiei stood still in the shadows. The woman had caught their energy signals and was about to attack them when they hide their energy, and quickly relocated to a new look out. The pair watched carefully as she scanned the area for them. Her brown hair flowed behind her when the breeze picked up. The blue strands wavered slightly and one blew over her shoulder. She stood like a statue with her whip clutched in her hand, hair wavering in the breeze, and one foot up on the edge of a girder. Kurama and Hiei looked on as her stomach muscles tightened, which were bare from her cropped shirt. Her legs were tensing under her tight fitted jeans. The breeze rippled the hem of her shirt and she turned her face in their direction. Both demons remained solid until she turned away and left.

"So, this is what you were busy with Kurama." Hiei chimed in.

"She is not who she says she is." Kurama did not turned to face his companion.

"What is she suppose to be?" Hiei said with great sarcasm.

"It is more important what she truly is." Kurama faced him now.

"A demon hunter." Hiei said pointedly. "Isn't it obvious."

Kurama nodded firmly, then turned and walked away. Hiei looked at the framed building one last time then followed after the spirit fox. The black haired demons smile twisted into a smirk as he came up behind his friend. When he came along side of his companion he turned his gaze forward.

"I can see why you are interested, Kurama." Hiei said smugly.

"What?" Kurama turned his head quickly.

"She is attractive for a human."

"She is; but that is not my concern." Kurama said sternly, to avoid the conversation.

"What is your concern then?" Hiei asked with his eyes sideways at him.

"My concern is her power." He said carefully. "She could pose a threat to us and Yusuke." Hiei smirked in disbelief.

"You are so full of crap." Hiei blurted. "You find her attractive."

"That is not of concern to this situation." Kurama became visibly agitated. "If you must know; I do not."

"Really." Skepticism strong in Hiei's voice. "You are not interested in her at all."

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? She is strong, intelligent, and very attractive. Vicious too." Hiei added the last with a great deal of delight. "I'm a demon, and _I_ find her attractive."

"You find a human attractive." Kurama looked at him in astonishment. "That is impressive, but I have a purely professional interest in this woman."

"Your lose." Hiei shrugged his shoulders in disinterest.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked in half horror and half wonderment.

"Since you do not find her of any interest, except for professional reasons, then you wouldn't mind if someone else took more _concern_ in her." Hiei kept his eyes forward and a look of disinterest on his face.

"What concern would you have with her?"

"You never know, old friend. Since I am no longer in demon world and without any attachments. She is attractive for a human after all." Hiei's eyes turned sideways to his friend, but Kurama couldn't be read very well.

For as long as Hiei had known the spirit fox he had been very careful not to get involved with any human's, except for his family. He felt that it would merely put them in danger. Although Hiei could deny his friends logic, he was always concerned that Kurama would never truely find happiness. Hiei had had a small piece of happiness with Mukuro in demon world, but that had ended. The time in demon world did help him to better understand what things he wanted out of life, and he still found his friend avoiding those things. As he said, it was his lose.


	3. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Honesty is the Best Policy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kurama had returned home after watching Abby slay the demons at the construction site. His small apartment had been his haven for a few years now. Once he had started university he moved out of his mom's house to allow her and her husband more time to themselves. He found that he enjoyed living on his own. It was easier to handle demon matters when you didn't have to be concerned with your family finding anything out.

As he slowly made his way up the stairs of the building, he thought about the girl that he had met earlier that day. She was interesting in many ways, but for many reasons, he was unsure why he found her so. What Hiei had said was true. Abby was strong, intelligent, and attractive. The 'vicious' thing was something that was oddly alluring about her, and he figured it was for the same reasons that Hiei found it so endearing. A woman like that was rare, and the way that she enjoyed the hunt left him with more questions. He had decided earlier that day that he would need to confront her, and find out what he could.

Once inside his modest apartment he locked the front door, and set his keys on the kitchen counter. He hung his jacket on the back of a chair, and walked into his room. He laid down stretched out on the bed, his arms behind his head. He continued to think about the new comer and her abilities. After a while he turned off the light and rolled onto his side.

The darkness was thick in the alley. The scent of garbage and stagnate water was heavy all around. A pair of thick soled black boots walked quietly through the odd pieces in the narrow roadway. Dark brown hair flew up with a gust of wind, and the blue strands fluttering over the top of her breasts. Her spirit energy flared from time to time as she picked her way through the streets following the demons that she had felt earlier. One had diverted to a warehouse district earlier on the trail and the other continued into a residential area. She had a feeling that she would find the one she was looking for in this residential part of town. Pleasant apartments and a quiet neighborhood; this looked like a place that he might be. She stopped across from a small apartment building and watched carefully, pulling her spirit energy in so as not to be detected. Carefully her eyes scanned the building for the window that would lead her to her prey.

The window was darkened from the night outside. The glass flickered slightly as the frame began to slide slowly and quietly. A dark figure crouched in the windows open box, surveying the room inside. A hand softly went to the right leg and lifted the pants leg to pull a blade from inside the black boot. With knife in hand, the figure slowly moved into the room, softly placing one foot in front of another. A dark mass laid silent and motionless on the bed in the middle of the room. The blade rose into the air as the figure stocked closer to the bed. Suddenly, the black figure stopped and leapt into the air. The mass on the bed rolled at the same moment, and the knife wielding figure came down on it. The blade glinted in the faint moonlight. The knife was pressed up against the neck of a red haired man that laid flat on his back in the bed. The blade handlers long blue and brown hair flowed over the mans body as she crouched low to him.

"Who are you?" She asked harshly.

"We have met before. I am Suichi Minamino." Kurama tried to avoid the obvious.

"Don't toy with me demon." She pressed the knife to his throat again. Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly, but remained cool.

"I think that I should be the one to ask who you are?" He countered.

"I'm the one asking the questions."

Kurama looked unconcerned at her assertions. With a quick motion the woman was flipped onto her back, the knife thrown aside, both her hands pinned over her head and a red haired demon looking down on her. She struggled in his grasp, but to no avail.

"Now tell me who you are?" Kurama insisted. "You are not an exchange student."

"How did you know?" Her eyes bright with shock. "No one has ever found out."

"Although Professor Toshio is not very hospitable, he is very thorough." A smirk grew on his face. "He found you out, and told me after you had left."

"You knew. When you took me to the apartment, you knew."

"Now tell me who you are?" Kurama tightened his grip. "You have great spirit energy, and are well trained."

"So, you've been watching me too." Abby scowled at him. "You are a careful demon. I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Trust is all relative."

Abby relaxed in his grip, knowing that she was defeated for the moment. She turned her face sideways, as a few prickles of tears stung the back of her eyes. It had been more then five years since she had been caught. Shame rolled off her as she thought of the disappointing end that she was about to meet. There was no doubt in her mind what would happen. She was too bold in taking on such a powerful demon.

"Why don't you just finish me, instead of asking me questions?"

"I need them answered. If you would indulge me." Kurama's voice was almost soothing.

"I am a demon hunter. You should have figured that one out when you followed me earlier." Her voice stabbed with anger.

"That much I did figure out. What I want to know is why you are a demon hunter _here_?"

"I came here following a demon that I have been tracking for many years." The pain that burned her heart was felt by the spirit fox.

"What purpose do you have in following a demon." Abby turned her head away from him, and closed her eyes tight. She didn't answer for a long time, then finally opened her mouth but kept her eyes shut tight.

"Revenge." She breathed out.

"For what?" His eyes softened though she could not see it.

He released her hands and sat back on his heels still straddling her. Abby rolled onto her side, and tried to curl up the best she could under his body. He blinked down at her for a long moment.

"My family."

Kurama stepped down from the bed and walked away from the girl still lying huddled on it. She didn't move after he had freed her. He turned around and looked at her, as she continued to just lay there silently. The pain that emanated from her was saturating the air. He turned away from her and looked at the wall.

"I am Yoko Kurama, the spirit fox." He could feel her eyes on his back now. "At least I am part him, and part Suichi Minamino."

"How is that possible?" Her voice was just a whisper.

"Many years ago I was injured and to seek out refuge I came to the human world. I needed time to recover from my injuries, so I merged with the unborn child Suichi and have survived all this time in the human world."

"A merger." Her face was still curled into her chest.

"Yes. We are two separate entities, but at the same time we are one. We can not be divided. I made my decision to live in the human world, as a human, a few years back, but it is difficult. I can not hide my truest form." Kurama turned back toward the bed.

Abby had rolled toward him and her eyes were on him. Studying every bit of him, examining his story in her head, and thinking hard on it. When her eyes told him that she had come to a conclusion, he moved toward her again. She pulled back slightly, and he stopped.

"Why would you choose to live in the human world?" She asked.

"Because my family is here." His answer was clear, but she still looked confused.

"Your family. Don't you eat human's?"

"Not me. Although many demons do, there are many that don't."

"Impossible." She screamed suddenly, and covered her ears. With her head turned down she now whispered. "Impossible."

Kurama looked at her with his calm unmoving face. Her eyes darted around as she sorted through the things now racing through her head. Kurama moved toward her again and this time she only flinched, but he continued forward until his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Did you think all demons were inherently bad?" Her eyes met his, and he released his hand. "This is an argument that I have heard before. Although from the other side."

"What do you mean?" She sat up slightly. Interest in her eyes.

"It was a few years ago that my friends and I fought a man that felt that the human race was the evil in the world, and that they should be eliminated." Abby's eyes widened in shock. "Although, the truth is that one _can not_ exist without the other. They are two sides of one coin. Yin and Yang."

"But your the first." She stared at him. "Your the first demon that I have met that is not a human eater. I have been hunting for over seven years, and every one has been..."

"Lower class demons." Kurama finished what she didn't know she was saying. "Lower level demons are slow, stupid and usually human eaters. That is why people like you find them so often. Many high class demons are not even seen. If they come to the human world you wouldn't even know about it."

"So there are more like you?"

"Yes, in fact, one of my friends is a great admirer of yours." Kurama smirked at this, and she wavered slightly at his sudden whimsy.

"An admirer? What is he like?" She was now a little more interested, which caught Kurama off guard.

"Well, Hiei is..." He thought carefully about what to say to her. "Well, Hiei."

"Is that all you can say about him? That doesn't give me much to go on." Suddenly, the woman seemed peppy.

"He is a skilled swordsmen. He is very loyal, although he likes to act like he is loyal to no one."

"The strong silent type, ah." Abby cracked a smile.

"Just don't look for the tall dark and handsome in him." Kurama chuckled.

"Why is he ugly?" She asked bluntly.

"I wouldn't say that. He _is_ dark, and I suppose he is handsome. Not that I am a good judge. Just don't look for the tall when it comes to Hiei."

"Is that all?" She said thoughtfully. "That's not such a big deal."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Kurama was oddly concerned about her sudden interest. "A moment ago you were anti-demon, now you are looking for a date."

"NO." She squealed. "I've just never thought about demons that were not man eaters. I thought all demons ate us. You have given me a lot to consider."

"So, you are not closed minded to the idea?" Kurama asked.

"Of course not." Her nose turned upward in indignation. "I was always told to keep an open mind about everything. Besides I have seen the cruelty in man as much as I have in demons. It's not such a far fetched idea that their are good demons out there too. I met you didn't I."

Abby smiled at Kurama and her spirits were suddenly lifted, and he wondered why she was so easy to except things being the way he said. Was she so trusting, or so foolish? He didn't know either way at this point. She was like no one he had ever met. Kurama quickly found himself wrapped up in his own thoughts, until Abby leaned forward into his field of vision. She was looking at him with confusion and curiosity.

"You o'kay Suichi?" She asked with real concern in her voice.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. You can call me Kurama though. All those that know my true nature call me such." Abby blinked hard at him and sat back again.

"Kurama." She tested the name on her tongue. "That suits you. Suichi isn't bad, but it doesn't fit."

Kurama looked wide eyed at the woman for a moment and then smiled.

"You are an interesting person, Abby." He half chuckled at her.

"Will you introduce me to your friend. What was his name again? Hiei, right." Her finger was on her chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose that could be arranged. He may be amicable to that. However, I will warn you. He has a tendency to attack people that he finds interesting. It is his way of saying hello." The red haired demon smirked at the way his friend dealt with people.

"A test." Abby interrupted his musings. "A show of strength."

"Precisely." Kurama was astonished at her quick wits.

"Well, I better get going then." Abby stood off the bed. "I've kept you from sleep long enough."

"That's it?" He asked surprisedly.

"What more is there?" She turned to faced him again, and he didn't have an answer. "Oh, forgot one thing."

Abby stepped forward and stood directly in front of him. She looked at him very seriously then broke out in a large smile. He faintly smiled back at her, confused at this woman's odd behavior. She seems so excepting and willing to believe. There was nothing that was normal about this wild girl in front of him. Suddenly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. He stood frozen on the spot, unsure of how to react to such a thing.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear before she leapt out of the window.


	4. Hidden Desires

**Hidden Desires**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama couldn't sleep that night. He was oddly conflicted about introducing the girl to Hiei. What if he was too hard on her? What would she think of things if he took it too far? The many things that could go wrong flooded his mind; as well as the possibility of things going right. Too right. The intense interest that she showed in meeting him was bothering him for some unexplained reason. From time to time he would linger back to her being so close. The smell of ginger and lily clearly came to his nose, the softness of her lips on his skin and the warmth of her breath in his ear. His stomach would begin to burn and that's when he would shake himself from these thoughts. He had never thought of woman so intensely before. Without a doubt she was worth the interest.

The next morning Kurama made his way to the apartment that he had left Abby at the day before. When he came to the door he wondered if he should knock or just go in. It was partly his apartment after all and he would have no need for such politeness, but an unfamiliar woman was staying here. She may find it rude if he let himself in. That's when he heard it. Voices. There was no television in the apartment, where were the voices coming from. When he strained he realized quickly who they were. Kurama quickly turned the door knob and entered the apartment.

When he looked around his hunch was confirmed. At the table sat Abby. Her hair was wet and pooling on the floor besides the table. She was rubbing at the long strands with a towel in an attempt to dry the thick mass. Across from her, sitting in the window sill was Hiei. The black haired demon looked up at his friend with a wistful smile, or maybe it was more of a smirk. The demon hunter turned around and smiled at the new comer.

"Good morning, Kurama." She said happily. "Come and join us."

"Morning Hiei. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Kurama's voice strained slightly with his frustration.

"Hiei, came by this morning to introduce himself. We have been talking about some of the adventures that you two have been on together." Abby offered with a smile.

"Really. That should be interesting." Kurama sat down across from the woman. "What has he told you thus far?"

"Let's see." Abby set her towel in her lap and pressed one finger to her lips. "He told me about when you first worked together."

"Did you tell her the whole story?" Kurama asked the silent demon in the window.

"Of course I did." Hiei said nonchalantly. "What would be the use of telling her half of it?"

"Yeah. He told me how you saved your mother." The hunters eyes glittered with sympathy. "That must have been a hard time for you."

"That is the past." Kurama said curtly. "There are better stories then that. The stories with Yusuke are better."

"This is true." Hiei said. "You were much colder then."

"Colder?" Abby looked confusedly between the two demons.

"So, did Hiei come charging in with sword drawn?" The spirit fox diverted the conversation quickly.

"Not at all." Abby smiled at Hiei, and he actually smiled back. Kurama couldn't believe it. What was he playing at? "He came to the window and knocked."

"Why couldn't you use the door?" The red head asked in exasperation.

"You know I don't like to be in human corridors. You can't defend yourself."

"You are still using that excuse." Kurama asked smoothly.

"What?" Hiei countered. "I've always felt that way."

"That's what you say."

"Boys, please." Abby chimed in. "Since we are all here; shall we all get some breakfast?"

Kurama and Hiei looked at one another questioningly, then looked back at the hunter that now stood with a band between her teeth as she pulled at her hair. The black tank top was barely covering her. As she pulled her hair up, the shirt pulled up to show her tight stomach muscles again. Her breasts pushed together as her arms came together to secure the band in her hair. Both demons looked on with great interest at these goings on and then looked at one another again.

"You should bring your jacket." Kurama finally ventured to talk. "It's a bit chilly outside this morning."

"Would a sweater work?" She asked.

"Yeah, something lighter would be fine."

"Kay." She said before bounding into the bedroom to grab something.

When she returned she had a long sleeve black button up shirt. With a graceful movement she swept it around her shoulders and buttoned it half way up. With a quick brushing of her hands she straightened the slightly rumpled garment, then looked at her two companions with a look of anticipation. Kurama and Abby took the stairs down to the ground level and Hiei met them at the bottom of the stairs. The trio walked a short distance to a street vendor for some food, and then walked to a nearby park. The red head and the girl sat on the bench and the dark one stood on the back of a second nearby bench. The group talked about the demon pairs adventures and the people they had met along the way, their pasts and their thoughts on the future. Abby was completely engrossed by their heroic tales.

"You guys have been through a lot together." She asked once they had finished. "There is one thing you haven't told me."

"Oh, yeah?" Hiei asked, and Kurama simply raised a brow questioningly.

"How did you two meet?"

"That is a long story." Kurama said while turning his attention to a tree in the opposite direction.

"I don't have much going on. I would love to hear." The demon hunter pressed the issue.

"We met while looking for the same demon." Kurama said simply, still looking away.

"So, it's not a long story?" Abby said with a look of suspicion on her face, and turned to look at Hiei.

"I was looking for a demon that had I thought had taken a _'friend'_ of mine. That's when I ran across Kurama. I thought he was working for this demon, but found out that the same demon had taken a _'friend'_ of his." Kurama turned his gaze to Hiei with a look of warning in his eye.

"Did you find your friends?" She asked with an enthusiasm that was concerned.

"Kurama's friend was found, but mine was not there." Hiei told her.

"Oh no. Were you too late?" Her face turned frightened.

"No, it wasn't that. She wasn't there in the first place."

"A girlfriend then." Abby eyed Hiei.

"No." He snapped. "Just a friend."

"What about you Kurama?" She turned on the red head. "Were you looking for a girlfriend?"

"No."

"No girlfriends." She pressed her finger to her lower lip. "You two are dull."

"That is a misrepresentation." Hiei argued. "It's not like I have always been alone."

"So, you do have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the time. I had someone; not too long ago, but that is now over." The dark haired demon jumped down from the bench, his back to the pair sitting down.

"What about you Kurama?" She turned her attention back to the spirit fox.

"I have never felt the need." He kept his eyes turned away.

"Never felt the need. Everyone feels _the need_, don't they." Abby rolled her eyes at him.

"You ask too many questions." Kurama stood and began to walk away, leaving the hunter and the demon behind.

"I guess the answer is no." Abby said to Hiei.

"The truth is that he has never gotten involved with anyone because of his demon side. He feels that it would put them at risk. Too many humans in his life have been in danger because of who he is, and so he distances himself." Hiei looked after his friend with a bit of concern in his eyes.

Abby looked after the red haired demon with a sad look coming over her face. In her heart she sympathized with him. She had felt the same way for years. It was too dangerous to get involved with anyone for any length of time. Sure she had had some flings over the years to feel some kind of normalcy in her life, and to fulfill her own needs. Although it was slightly selfish, it was always mutual. To see this kind person so cut off from intimacy pained her. The remaining pair followed shortly after their other companion had exited the park. The trio walked back to the apartment in relative quiet. Once outside of the apartment the two men said their goodbyes to their female companion, and left her to go upstairs alone.

Once alone in the apartment, Abby stretched out on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She pondered her new acquaintances and what they had shared with her. They seemed to be sincere about what they had told her. They didn't appear to be evil, and she could tell they were not human eaters, like they said. At this point she could trust them. Neither one had lied to her yet, and that went a long way in her book. Kurama's human side was important too. Why would he hide in a human body if he ate humans? Although Hiei put on a front, he was actually kind of funny at times. His sense of humor was a little different, but he had it nonetheless. When Abby thought about her new found friends she smiled. Then she was struck by Kurama's sadness earlier that day. The idea of having someone special had really upset him. When she thought back to the tales they had shared; she figured out that he was the only one of the group of friends that didn't have anyone. For someone as good looking as Kurama it was odd that he has always been alone. Suddenly, her chest got really tight, and began to hurt. Abby clutched her hands over her breast and rolled onto her side. After the pain began to numb she was able to fall asleep.

Later that night Abby woke to the darkness covering her room. She rolled to look out the window. The night sky was darker then it had been the night before. The darkness made her sad. It reminded her of _that_ night. A silent tear pushed past her lashes, and dripped down her face. She quickly wiped it away, and sat up on the bed. Her thoughts quickly turned to her new red haired companion. Was he still upset about the conversation and the subject that she had pressed? Without much thought she opened the window and leapt out of it.

Abby moved quickly through the blackness to a familiar residence. When she arrived across the street from the building she stopped, watching for a long time before proceeding forward. Just as last time, she effortlessly jumped to the desired window frame. She touched down quietly and softly slid the window open. With a practiced step she eased herself into the room without a sound.

"You should not make this a habit?" A voice came out of the dark.

Abby snickered in a low tone, and sat down on the floor right where she had been standing. A dark figure in the center of the room sat up on the bed. She smiled even though she couldn't see him clearly.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure you were alright." She continued to whisper. "I was worried that I had upset you earlier today."

"No. Do not concern yourself with my well being." Kurama's voice was low and steady.

Abby stood and moved to the bed, then sat beside Kurama. Now that she was sitting next to him she could see that he was not wearing a shirt. His muscles were very well defined, and she couldn't help but stare for a moment. With a deep blush she turned her face away quickly.

"You seemed angry, and I wanted to apologize." She finally got out.

"Apologize? You were only curious, there is nothing wrong with that." He looked toward the window.

"So, would you be willing to tell me why you have never looked for someone special to have?" She whispered.

"I have never felt the need." He repeated.

"That's not what I'm asking, Kurama."

"Why is this so important to you?" Kurama stood and turned to face her.

"I don't know. It just seems wrong that you should never enjoy a relationship with another." Abby's face showed her own confusion.

"It's too difficult to watch someone you care for to be kidnapped and held by demon filth. To be used as a way to get the upper hand on you. I will not endanger another person."

Kurama's frustration and anger were clear, although his tone did not change. The demon hunter lowered her head solemnly. She didn't speak for a long time; thinking about what he had said. After processing his words she looked up at him again, then stood to look him in the eyes better.

"So, who was she?" Abby asked after a heartbreaking pause.

"No one of importance." His face turned down.

"That's not true. You cared for her, and the pain is still there."

"It's not that. She was a middle school crush, but the danger that I put her in. I could never forget that, or forgive myself." Kurama looked her in the eye again, the pain flickering in his deep green eyes.

"But you saved her." The assertion was clear in her voice.

"Yes. That's how Hiei and I met. A demon named eight hands had kidnapped her and was intending to eat her. After she was safe I erased her memory and her feelings of me." Abby mouth fell open in shock.

"Why? If she returned your feelings why did you rid her memories of that?" She almost shrieked.

"Because she would never be safe otherwise."

"You are strong. You could protect anyone you wanted." Abby reached out and grabbed Kurama by his arm.

"No. I can not." He began. "It is easier to not have anyone to protect." He looked her in the eye as she loosened her grip slightly.

"Then you find someone that can protect them self." She squeezed again.

Kurama looked down at her for a while; his eyes flickering with a wide range of emotions. Abby's eyes softened and smiled, then she released his arm. Kurama slowly lifted his hands, and took Abby by both arms. She gasped slightly at the fire that she saw behind his eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and she pressed her hands to his chest. He moved his right hand to her face and slid his hand over her cheek. He was warm and strong, and he smelled fantastic. It wasn't anything that she had smelled before, and she couldn't put a name to it. His finger softly rubbed over her cheek and she leaned into his hand. Before Abby could think about what she was doing, Kurama had leaned in and kissed her. Their lips pressed together softly. Abby thought of how good his lips tasted after she had lightly licked the edge of his top lip. Kurama gasped into her as she did so. When they parted from each other, Kurama gauged her carefully.

Without warning Abby threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The demon wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her body close to his. The pair deepened their kiss as Kurama laid the slim woman backwards on the bed. The woman's hands searched over his bare skin as he pulled out her hair and knitted his fingers into the dark chocolate locks. When his hand moved down to her shirt, she abruptly stopped and pulled away. Immediately, Kurama stopped and moved away from the flustered girl.

"We shouldn't." She whispered to him. "We hardly know each other."

"You are right. I apologize." His eyes turned away from her.

"No. You don't need to apologize." She stood up and walked to the window.

Abby pulled her hair up into the high ponytail again and straightened her clothes. Carefully she pushed the window open and placed one foot up on the frame. Before pushing out of the window she turned toward the demon that she was leaving behind.

"I'm sorry." And she was gone.


	5. The Burning Flame

**The Burning Flame**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama lay in his bed that night, a deep ache was burning in his chest. He had never been so confused about a person in his life. He had spent years analyzing people and their personalities, but she threw all the rules out the window. What was it about her that intrigued him so much? He had to admit to himself that he did feel an attraction to her. She was strong and capable, beautiful but modest, and she was easy at accepting people and things as they were. When he thought back to what Koenma had said about Sensuei. For the old spirit detective there was only black and white, and the realization that it was not so cut and dry had fractured his soul and his life. However, for Abby, _there were_ shades of grey. She understood that life was convoluted and that there were exceptions to the rule. The young woman had known enough hardship in her life to know that even humans could be dark evil beings, and not just demons. So, she stood to reason, if there were humans that were both good and evil; there had to be demons that were both good and evil. Without a doubt she was an exceptional woman, and wise beyond her years.

Abby returned to her borrowed apartment and fell onto the hard mattress face first in frustration. A muffled scream came from the girls mouth as she bellowed into the pillow. After releasing her tension through the outburst, she rolled onto her back with a flop. The demon hunter stared at the ceiling in concentration without saying a word. From time to time her brow would furrow in obvious confusion or in anger. Finally, she huffed out a deep breath and jumped to her feet. She had been thinking about the red haired fox that she had just run away from. Why does he bother me so? She wondered to herself as she pulled her clothes from her body. In nothing but a bra and panties she walked into the bathroom to turn the hot water on. The shower steamed quickly before she stripped and climbed in. The hot water relaxed her muscles and eased her mind. Abby leaned her forearm against the wall of the shower and rested her forehead against her supporting arm. She shut her eyes tight as she tried to drown out the thought of the half demon man she was quickly becoming infatuated with. The dark behind her eyes brightened slightly as a vision of his room came to her minds eye. He stood before her, bare chested and looking intently at her. The clarity of the memory made her gasp, and she stood straight, looking around the small shower stall. A quick moment of clarification, a stern shake of her head before she finished in the shower and got into bed.

The hunter laid in bed wide eyed and staring, her thoughts overwhelming her quickly. Tears began to sting the back of her eyes and she roll onto her side, curling into a tight ball, and releasing only one tear.

"Why did I kiss him? That was so stupid." She whispered to the darkness.

"What will he think of me now? After throwing myself at him like that, and then totally backing down."

She released herself from her tightly held ball to relax a bit. The tension of the night was coming over her and she could not hold consciousness any longer. The darkness of sleep took hold of her.

Kurama woke the next morning with his thoughts in as much of a haze as they had been the night before. He figured it was probably lucking for him that he had classes today. That should keep him busy for most of the day, and his mind more agreeably engaged. The amount of time that he had been meditating on the demon hunter was beginning to annoy him. Why did he think on her so much, and why did he give into his baser instincts last night? That was not in his character and he was troubled as to why he had done such a thing. Sure, he understood the physical aspects of these things, but why now after all this time, and why her? None of these recent events made any sense to him, and the feeling of losing his usual control made the spirit fox more then a little uncomfortable. A day busy at school and dinner at his mothers would help to bring things back into focus. Kurama was certain of this fact.

The day pasted by more quickly then Kurama had anticipated and before long he was sitting at the dining room table across from his mother. She was chatting happily about some new endeavor that her and her husband were taking on, but Kurama was not listening closely enough to know what it was. His thoughts had traveled back to Abby and the night before. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed against his, and he licked his lips unconsciously.

"Suichi?" His mothers voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Yes, mother." He answered quickly.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No mother. I am just thinking. I am sorry." He looked directly into his mothers eyes to show his sincerity.

"Looks to me like he is thinking about a girl." His stepfather spoke up with a little chuckle.

"A girl, really? Is that true Suichi?" Shiori asked excitedly.

"Mother it's nothing. Forget it." He affirmed.

"So, it is a girl." His stepfather teased again.

"She is a class mate. That is all." He had to concede that much.

"Who is she? What is she like?" His mother began to lean forward over the table at him. The excitement brimming in her eyes.

"It's not what you think. She is a lab partner, and she is just difficult." His quickly concocted lie was convincing.

"I'll warn you Suichi, it's the difficult woman that are usually the best catch." His stepfather contributed again, giving his wife a sly smile. "They are strong and beautiful and worth it when you finally wear them down."

"I have no interest in her in such a way." His voice held a slight edge to it.

"That's fine, I'm just warning you." The older man smiled lightheartedly at his stepson.

Kurama bid his mother farewell at the door, and bowed respectfully at his stepfather. He turned and walked in the direction of his apartment. It took him a good twenty minutes to walk home from his mothers, but he enjoyed the walk. The night air was crisp and cool, which was just the way he preferred it. The moon was waning and the night was dark. The red haired demon looked up at the moon and sighed softly to himself. Looking at the blackness of the sky he thought of his demon friend, Hiei.

"Maybe I should stop and see him." He wondered out loud to himself. "He shouldn't be too far."

With a satisfied smile on his face, Kurama turned the next corner and began his journey to were the black demon preferred to hang out. When he was within a couple of blocks of the warehouse district were Hiei resided, he took notice of two auras flaring. It was that of a human and a demon. Kurama hurried his foot steps. As he closed in on the energy flares he quickly realized that the demon energy was Hiei's. The human was a little harder to place. When he was one block away he figured it out, it was Abby. The two of them were fighting. The flares of energy and the crashing of their auras against one another made it clear. Kurama ran to the next building were the energy spikes emanated from, and slowed at the door. The large sliding door of the warehouse was slightly opened. The spirit fox leaned in carefully to peer into the building. When he looked in he saw what his senses told him was true. Hiei and Abby were inside the large warehouse, fighting with one another. After watching the pair for a moment he noticed that they were merely sparring and not battling.

Abby slashed her whip at the black demon who flashed out of sight before the weapon made contact. Hiei returned over Abby's left shoulder, his sword raised to strike. He started his swing downward when the hunter dove forward, rolling on her side before quickly slashing her whip out on her roll up and back onto her feet. Hiei dodged again, flashing out of view. At the same moment that the demon disappeared from view, so did the human. When both returned Hiei was standing with both arms down at his side and a smirk on his face. Abby was standing behind him. Her whip was curled in her left hand, which she normally wielded in her right, and her right hand was gripping a knife that was dangerously close to Hiei's neck. The pair were both panting from the exercise. Abby grinned a wicked smile and leaned into Hiei's ear.

"Gotcha."

After a moment of holding him, she released him from her grasp. The pair put away their weapons and sat down on one of the large girders that hovered overhead in the building.

"That was a good move." Hiei told her finally. "You really caught me off guard with that."

"You are a terrible lier Hiei." She chuckled at his astonished look.

"What are you talking about? That was a good move." He reinforced.

"Yeah, maybe, but I didn't catch you off your guard. You were going easy on me." She cast the dark demon an angry look.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hiei scratched his head as he laughed.

That move reminded Kurama of Yusuke. Was Hiei using Yusuke's tactics to win over the girl? That was about the dumbest plan he had ever heard of, and he had to stifle an overwhelming urge to laugh out loud.

"Just don't do it again." She demanded, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You are suppose to be helping me."

"I know. I'll never do it again." Hiei turned serious in his answer, and Kurama wondered what was going on between these two.

What was she talking about? Helping her with what? Kurama watched carefully as the two talked together about different things. Abby talks about their time out the other day. Then she thanked him for being with her today, and helping her practice. She continued by asking various questions about Hiei's past, and the same kind of probing questions that she normally asked. After a short time the pair settled comfortably into one another. Kurama's anger suddenly flared inside him. His energy almost escaped him before he gained control. Quickly he turned away and headed for his apartment again.

Hiei moved his arm over Abby back and settled his hand on her hip. He pulled her closer to him. When she was pulled into the demons side, Abby looked up into his red eyes. Hiei took his other hand and brushed aside some loose strands of hair. His hand lingered on her cheek, and he cupped her face gently. Abby's eyes glistened as she looked at him, but she pulled away from his grasp. Hiei looked at her without saying anything.

"I can't do this Hiei." She whispered to him breathlessly.

"I'm sorry." His voice reflected his dejected spirit. "Is it Kurama?"

"Yes." She spat out before thinking. "No. I can not get involved with anyone. Not when I am this close."

"Close to what?" He asked carefully.

"Close to the end." Was all she offered him, and she stood up. "I'm sorry."

Abby jumped down from their perch. She looked up at Hiei before running for the door. As she crossed the threshold, she could feel it. He was here. He had seen. Although his energy was very slight, it was undeniable. What had he thought about the two of them? He hadn't known that she had gone to Hiei, and after last nights complete failure, what would he be thinking. Abby's mind swam with the possibilities. Either way she was sure that he would hate her. For what ever reason there was, that thought made her hurt inside, but where and why she didn't know.


End file.
